


You're Like Sweet Beneath my Tongue

by primreceded



Category: Drake and Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	You're Like Sweet Beneath my Tongue

**Title:** You're Like Sweet Beneath my Tongue  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Drake and Josh  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable settings and or themes belong to Dan Schneider, Nickelodeon/Viacom, and others. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Drake/Josh  
 **Prompt:** Egg nog @ [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/drakejosh100/profile)[](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/drakejosh100/)**drakejosh100**  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** Kissing between step-brothers.  
 **W/C:** 100  
 **A/N:** None.

The alcohol burns at the first sip, goes down smooth the second, the fifth. He licks his lips and taste buds comes back covered in cinnamon vanilla. The rum is warm in his belly, coats the knot of tension that sits there and the low buzz is like tickling fingers along his skin. Liquid courage.

He stumbles over heavy feet and grabs Drake by the wrist to haul him to the quiet hallway, spluttering protests the whole way. Josh places milk-sticky fingers on his cheeks, leans down. Kisses. Nog and the taste of Drake mix and duel on his tongue.


End file.
